<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Day in the life of Me by coconut_juice_00</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23244340">A Day in the life of Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/coconut_juice_00/pseuds/coconut_juice_00'>coconut_juice_00</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:07:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23244340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/coconut_juice_00/pseuds/coconut_juice_00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An omega being married to six strong alpha males is pretty uncommon as it’s mostly alphas who mate multiple omegas. Yes, it’s tiring and no, it’s not burdensome whenever the whole family is together during weekends (which is everyone’s day off.) In fact, Baekhyun loves it whenever the family is complete. He just wished that he had the ability to hold everything together to stop the chaos rumbling whenever all his alphas are awake along with their energetic kids.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongin | Kai, Byun Baekhyun/Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Day in the life of Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Baekhyun’s life is definitely fruitful if he were asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>An omega being married to six strong alpha males is pretty uncommon as it’s mostly alphas who mate multiple omegas. Yes, it’s tiring and no, it’s not burdensome whenever the whole family is together during weekends (which is everyone’s day off.) In fact, Baekhyun loves it whenever the family is complete. He just wished that he had the ability to hold everything together to stop the chaos rumbling whenever all his alphas are awake along with their energetic kids. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The alarms ring at 5am, Baekhyun robotically sits up and drags his body to the bathroom to clean up. He does not have a permanent bedroom, in fact, he sleeps mostly in shifts per week. Another uncommon thing that can mostly be looked down on by the old society. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Junmyeon, wake up.” He whispers at the small lump on the bed, hair peeking at the foot of the bed. The oldest alpha sleeps like a time clock and would sometimes hug Baekhyun’s legs that wakes him up at the most ungodly hours. “You got work today.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Junmyeon hums and blinks wearily, once, twice. Baekhyun coos. “What time is it?” He groggily asks, voice pitchy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Enough for you to be late if you delay much longer.” He kisses the man’s temple and pats his legs. “Come on, up. I got to go and wake up the others.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay.” The alpha rolls on the bed and hums just as he exits their shared room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Baekhyun married (or rather, mated) Kim Junmyeon, he was only 18 and the alpha was already 25. Junmyeon was his high school teacher then and they both knew it was love even when the alpha scolded him for being such a loud-mouthed, annoying little piece of shit he is. Jongdae, his best man that day, compared their love story to Sakura’s parents (Cardcaptor Sakura. He swears, Jongdae can be a geek.) </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun smiles brightly at the sight of the small alpha standing in front of the coffee maker, while preparing the batter for pancakes to be cooked later. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His second husband/alpha that he married/mated was Do Kyungsoo. He’s a police officer who he met when he’s pregnant with Junmyeon’s child back when he’s 22 years old - Kyungsoo was 21 at that time. It wasn’t love at first but Baekhyun could not help but be mesmerized by the officer’s smile whenever he passed by at the park where he takes his daily walks. Then this love became a small crush, then infatuation. He felt guilty at first but with a lengthy discussion between the three of them, Junmyeon welcomed Kyungsoo into the household. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wraps his arms around the alpha’s torso and hums softly at the smell of black coffee in the air. “Get the bed ready as I’ll be staying in our room this week.” Kyungsoo chuckles as an answer.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jongdae, again, became his best man at their wedding. Luckily, though, there’s no fights between the two alphas when it comes to territories. It became a problem, however, when he got married the third and the fourth time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol and Jongin were students at the university he studied. Due to his pregnancy with his first pup, Jihoon, he got delayed a few semesters but was able to attend classes in his sophomore year. He was 24 - Chanyeol’s the same age as he - and Jongin 22, when two best friends decided to court him at the same time, hoping to beat the other. To their surprise, they found out he’s already mated to two alphas. Baekhyun hoped it would deter the two’s advances but they became persistent. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was annoying but Baekhyun gave in to Chanyeol’s boy-next-door personality and Jongin’s childlike innocence. It was a rumble, yes, but he got married the next two months at the same date-number. Once again, Jongdae was his best man. (he also prepared two different best man speeches and I quote, “I deserve an Oscar for this shit.”) </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol hogged Baekhyun’s time and in-contest, Jongin fights for his time as well. That resulted in pup number two, three and four from Chanyeol and five, six, seven, eight from Jongin. Chanhyun, Chansoo, Cheol are three alpha pups, who look like their alpha-dad (with a mixture of Baekhyun’s eyes and signature mole above the lip.) The kids have this high-level energy that Baekhyun has a hard time keeping up with and sometimes leaving them to daycare during workdays are considered as breaktime for him. Then there’s Jun, Jungmin, Jongseok and little Jumi, their first girl pup. Somehow, they all inherited their father’s tan-skin and sleepy eyes save for little Jumi, who’s like a dead-ringer of Baekhyun when he’s a child. Lucky for him, his kids with Jongin are little angels. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Jongdae and Minseok mated and got married in a high-end hotel, that’s when Baekhyun met husband number five, Sehun. He’s Minseok’s cousin, who just stepped on his 20th birthday last month and Baekhyun, 26. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their relationship is rocky at best because despite their mutual attraction, Sehun’s parents are against the fact that Baekhyun is already married to multiple alphas, due to the age-gap and status. Junmyeon played a huge role here, which Baekhyun thinks he does not deserve after everything the alpha has been through with him. But “your happiness is also my happiness, Baekhyunnie.” the alpha said that time which touched Baekhyun greatly. So Sehun and  Baekhyun get married with all the blessings granted (Jongdae’s the best man again, much to the beta’s exasperation) while Baekhyun is pregnant with pup number nine from Junmyeon. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(Let’s say little Jumi got competition from his big brother, Jihoon’s favorite dongsaeng the moment Jaeun was born.) </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The last romance Baekhyun encountered in his life was when he went on a business trip to Beijing. There he met superstar and idol, Lay, also known as Zhang Yixing around when the male was in his sexy-thirties and Baekhyun was 28. Contrary to underwear poses and seductive stares, Yixing is a charmer and a down-to-earth person. He knows of the arrangement, knows of his pups at home and alphas and yet, Yixing wanted to be a part of the family. After a long discussion, Baekhyun and Yixing got married in secret. They have a pup together, Yuan, who’s quiet, clumsy and his curiosity is so big for his age. Due to his adventurous side, he quickly became close with Chansoo, Cheol and Chanhyun. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun was 33 when he got pregnant with Sehun’s child, Sooeun, another girl pup. She’s definitely loud and a crybaby. Even the other alphas at home worked together to stay up and be with the pup during ungodly hours, which is definitely rare. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nevertheless, watching all pups grow up makes Baekhyun feel a huge chunk of happiness and satisfaction. Living together with all his alphas can take a toll on him, yes, especially when his heat hits or when their ruts come too early, but it was worth it. He’s even thinking of getting that operation for omegas. He loves a good dicking from his alphas but being with an all-dominant pack got him snapping in the middle of the night, thinking if he’s pregnant again or something. He’s already nearing his fourthies for fuck’s sake. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At exactly 8am, all kids are dressed on their uniform, bags with their books and lunches packed and all good to go. It became a routine - all eleven of them would fall in line and give him a kiss on his cheek as they board the school bus one by one. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m taking Sooeun today to Mom’s house.” Sehun says after a loving chaste kiss on the lips. “Apparently, she and dad are going to Canada the next day and they want to spend some time with their only grandchild.” Baekhyun winces as he knows his relationship with his in-laws on Sehun’s side is still on the rocks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright.” He nods, smiling. “Don’t forget her nappy. She gets angry when she does not have it.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m late, I’m late, I’m late!” Chanyeol zooms past them, stopping midway to grab him by the waist and turning him in time to catch his lips for a quick kiss. “Need to go. Bye, love you!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun furrows his brows. “Did you see your lunch at - oof!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes went wide at the feeling of Jongin kissing him so intense his tongue almost feels like it’s being stuffed down his throat. Sehun clears his throat, annoyed. That made the tanned-skinned alpha smirk. “Bye, baby.” Then he frowns. “Chanyeol, don’t start the fucking car without me!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sehun sighs and runs his hand down his face. “I’m gonna go get Sooeun.” He passes by Junmyeon who’s walking towards him. Baekhyun smiles, endeared. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yixing called earlier, looking for you.” He said. “Apparently, he’s asking how many tickets he will prepare for his concert in Seoul this April since he also wants the pups to come.” Junmyeon sets his lips on a firm line. “Is he… I mean, is he serious, though? Last time we went on his concert - “ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun doesn’t mind seeing Yixing doing a show but with the pups watching while their alpha-dad strips and dances on a pole while singing about dreams and world-peace, he cringes. “Yeah, I’ll talk to him later.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Junmyeon laughs and meets his omega’s lips for a kiss. “Love you.” Baekhyun toys with his tie, smiling. “And oh, I’ll pick up the pups at school later. I’m thinking of treating them out - probably, ask Jongin and Chanyeol to come over to bond.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then let me also -” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun frowns. “Why not.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The alpha lowers his head to whisper. “Didn’t you check on the calendar earlier?” Baekhyun looks confused. “It’s Kyungsoo’s rut tonight. It’s that time of the month. Better keep this house pup free for a few hours and let it calm down.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes went wide. Shit, he almost forgot. “Is that why he’s so quiet these days?” Junmyeon sighs. “I’m sorry, I forgot! I’ll call my boss and use my emergency week off.” He pulls his alpha for another kiss. “See you later tonight.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be leaving now, too.” Sehun says before Junmyeon gets out. He’s carrying Sooeun in his arms, all small and looking dolled up to see her grandparents. “Say bye-bye to Papa.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She sniffs, then grins. “Bye, Pwa.” Baekhyun could not resist kissing her chubby cheeks. It may not look like it if you hear his rants but he’s a softie for his pups. Regardless, if they make his hair go gray or stress him out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When everyone left, Baekhyun walked upstairs, passing the hall filled with different themed-wedding photos from his six alphas. It’s almost embarrassing since Baekhyun wore his suit in every wedding - the only difference would be his hair style and color. Plus, he looks definitely young back on his first wedding. On the other hand, he looked like an old fart next to a young-looking Sehun. Baekhyun shudders. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At the end of the hallway is a chestnut colored door with a small frame filled with medals and honors from Kyungsoo’s police officer days. He gave the door a small knock before entering, head peeking inside. “Soo?”  The smell hits him like a freight train - knees weak. He inhales deeply. “Kyungsoo?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Here.” A voice croaks. He’s curled up in the middle of their king-sized bed, making himself small. “You shouldn’t be here.” Baekhyun closes the door and walks to him. “Seriously, shouldn’t you be at work?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And leave you alone in a rut?” He scoffs. “I don’t think so.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo groans. “I don’t think I’ll be able to control myself when it starts, though.” He could hear his breath hitch when he touched his arm. “Baekhyun.” His alpha warns and somehow it only excites him even more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me take care of you.” Baekhyun whispers, kissing his cheek. “Just like how you took care of me in my heat.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(“He looks like Kyungsoo!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, he looks like Baekhyun. Are you blind, Chanyeol? See that mole over there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I meant, his eyes ass-face.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, now. Settle down. Don’t let the pups hear you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Junmyeon-hyung, don’t bother. They’re always going to keep on arguing either way.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, finally. Our little Kyungsoo got a pup of his own. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I want another one.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then I’d like two!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Baekhyun’s not a pup-machine, stop it! </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Should we grab a smoke, Xing?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t smoke but I’d like to try one rather than stay here.”) </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Like Baekhyun said, his life is definitely fruitful. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i'm back! ever since my old laptop broke down and died, my writings were pending so i went on a forced hiatus. i hope everyone's okay during quarantine!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>